Year of Porking : Shiekah Spitroast
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: Paya's attempted mission gets derailed, not that she minds... Part 3 of the Year of Porking Miniseries


Paya's daggers landed on the ground. Her hands were swiftly occupied by two Bokoblin dicks, still slick with their last conquest's juices. The Sheikah automatically opened her mouth to accept the third one.

Rain pelted down from the night on the Rikoka Hill ruins, drenching its dwellers. Paya's skin prickled with gooseflesh as she obediently serviced the trio of lowly monsters. She knew this wasn't her mission...was it?

Payas fingers swiftly pumped up and down their shafts, growing faster as the excess sin and rain lubed up her strokes. She bobbed her head against the cock between her lips. Her tongue ran circles around its putrid glans.

The smell invaded her nostrils and consumed her mind. Not even the downpour couldn't save her nose from the rank stench of sexually active Bokoblins. Yet even with her honed senses, she wasn't the least bit repulsed.

On the contrary - she was enjoying herself.

The Sheikah felt the center one reach under and grab her breasts. She moaned and let him grope her bosom as she focused on pleasuring it and its two comrades. When it finally reached down and ripped her shirt in twain, she merely shivered in the cold. Her nipples grew hard as she leaned in and kept sucking him off.

The center Bokoblin pulled out of her mouth, leaving a web of spit between her and it's dick. The beast grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer, out of reach of its fellow monsters. The other two stamped and grumbled in protest, but he paid them little mind.

Instead, he squeezed her breasts together and shoved its cock between them. its head poked through her necklace and came within inches of her panting tongue lightly flicked against its crown, even as he started to pump in and out of her tit-trap. She winced at the sudden assault, but was otherwise compliant.

The other two Bokoblin weren't idle either. The one on her right stormed over and grabbed her top bun. The beast twisted it and her head in its direction, placing her square against its throbbing cock. Paya dipped down and let him shove himself into her mouth. The last one grabbed one of her hands and forced her to start jerking him off again.

Thunder boomed overhead, briefly masking the lascivious, vile slurping and slapping. The Sheikah maiden kept servicing her three former targets, giving them pleasure that their hag of a master never could. Her soft, almost silken touch riled the trio of beasts up like nothing ever had before.

Her lustful eyes glanced up at the bokoblin she was blowing. Its mad swirling pools matched her gaze without a single ounce of compassion. Its hand reached down to the back of her head and shoved her down its cock.

Paya's eyes flew open wide as she felt the obstruction in her throat. She loudly choked and gagged on the invading beast-meat, but couldn't pull away. Not with the cackling pigman's hand digging into her skull. its grip wound up pulling her away from the monster she'd been jerking off, yet again.

The central Bokoblin growled in anger, but was able to resume its titfuck. It let its subordiante use her mouth as a cumsleeve, stuffing her throat with its potent, putrid prick. Paya's soft, tight gullet proved to be too much for it to bear, and he exploded on the spot.

The Sheikah gargled spunk as it drizzled down to her stomach.

The monster kept her in place, forcing her to swallow what felt like gallons of jizz. Eventually it pulled free, giving her face a parting gift. The monster's cum splattered over her forehead and struck her tattoo.

With the two interlopers away, that gave the leader the room to push her down until Paya was flat on her back. The lustful monster sped up until its hips were a red smear slapping against her sore breasts.

The one that she'd been jerking off finally exploded over her breasts. Its grubby hands coaxed out load after load over her puffy nipples the beast cackled in victorious glee, much to the ire of its superior.

Yet before it could kill the upstart Bokoblin, it felt its balls tighten in anticipation. The last bokoblin came with a ear-piercing howl into the pouring night.

Paya's eye winced shut as her face was stained with cum. She kept her right eye open just a crack, watching as rope after rope of bokoblin cum splashed over her face. Spunk pooled in her outstretched mouth, bubbling and churning between her teeth.

_Rrrrip _

Her pants were torn clean apart, exposing the little drenched wrap that protected her modesty. Grubby hands swiftly pulled it away and revealed her gushing pussy and eye-trimmed muff. The other two quickly undid her greaves and her gauntlet, leaving only her crumpled, dirty jacket on her body.

She didn't pay a single heed as her outfit was destroyed. Nor did she move as her her bun came undone and slid down over her face. The pounding rain was barely a whisper. Instead, her blurred focus was fixed through her matted tresses and the bent leg of an inert Guardian to..._ there _.

A flash of lightning illuminated the towering sanctum of the old Castle. Paya's eye were drawn to a faded, yet persistent light. For a moment she had clarity as her fingers brushed over the handle of one of her discarded knives.

She blinked.

The light was was gone.

Her body was suddenly forced over until she was laying on her back. The leather brushed away from her tips, leaving her world forever. She felt bulging fingers squeeze into her hips and force her up on her knees...and then she felt her loins split in twain.

"Aaah!"

The bokoblin leader instantly started slamming into her, slapping its ballsack against her thighs. It reached down and grabbed a handful of her long silver hair. The callous beast pulled back, forcing her head and shoulders with it. "Eya! Y-you're hurting meeeeee."

The Sheikah made it up to her palms. Her tits wildly swayed and smacked against her stomach. Tears poured out of her eyes, mixing with the spunk drying on her face. She was a mess - an utterly defeated, cum-soaked mess.

She'd failed, not just as the grandmaster's heiress, but as a Sheikah as well. Years of discipline and training had been cast aside the moment she sunk to her knees and closed her lips around a monster's cock. Her deft fingers had traded knives for dicks. Her toned legs had willfully opened up to accept the seed of evil.

And yet...she was at peace. Not despairing, not rejoicing, but simply content. She'd found something, in these rain-soaked ruins - an enlightenment that year after year of meditation and ritual simply couldn't grant her. As she started to buck her hips back in time with the Bokoblins, she simply moaned in bliss.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Ha-mph?!"

Paya's lustful pants were stifled as another bokoblin rammed down her throat. The intrusion bulged against her neck and sealed up her windpipe. The Sheikah maiden struggled to breathe as the bokoblin started thrusting in and out her tongue hung out and slapped against its balls.

Her body was jerked back and forth between the two monsters in her twat and her throat. Her arm and legs quivered as she struggled to stay aloft. Time lost its meaning to her as her already dark world grew dimmer and dimmer with every asphyxiating second

Finally, just as she was on the verge of passing out, came fleeting salvation. She felt the obstruction in her gullet be forcibly pulled out. Air came rushing into her screaming lungs.

The bokoblin yelped in protest as it was tossed aside, but she paid it no heed. Her mouth finally was clear, letting the copious wads of spit fly out with every thrust. Her dulled throat could finally croak out,

"Oh gods...I-I'm gonna cummmmm!"

Paya's eyes rolled back as her body shut down. Her arms gave out, sending her tit-first into the ground. She lay there, utterly powerless, as the Bokoblin leader kept plowing away at her tight snatch.

Her pointed ears twitched at the cruel cackles around her, but they weren't enough to rouse her. She felt her stiff nipples painfully digging into the dirt, rubbing against all manner of rocks or rotted wood. The Sheikah's cheek rubbed over the ground as her upright ear filled with water.

Something entered her vision. Paya glanced through her disheveled hair. One of her curls had come undone and was sticking to her sweaty, spunk-covered cheek. Her eyes struggled to focus as her sex-soaked brain tried to process what was in front of her.

The third bokoblin - the one that she'd deepthroated at the start. Its cock was still firm and slick with her spit. It made no moves to stuff her mouth again, but instead sat down and scooted up to her.

Her nostrils were filled with the putrid stench of Bokoblin nuts. Her body shivered...and her mouth watered. She buried her face between its nuts, basking in the musky stench of one of her conquerors and breathed in. Deep.

Her nostrils filled with the wild scent, clearing up whatever pesky doubts were in her mind. Her shaky hands wrapped around its thighs and pulled them apart. She reached in deeper, finally letting her outstretched tongue touch its sack.

Her legs spread wider, bringing her body lower and lower to the ground. The Bokoblin leader wound up on its knees even as he kept fucking the Sheikah maiden. its grip shifted lower until he was just above the flapping pillows of her globuolus ass. The thin seed-like birthmark stuck out like a blemish on her otherwise-flawless rear.

Paya loudly slurped and suckled the Bokoblin's balls. Her tongue bathed every inch, scooping up as much sweat and cum as she could stomach. She gladly popped one of its salty nuts in her mouth and licked it like candy.

Behind her, the leader's thrusts had sped ghastly tongue was sticking out, drooling onto her rolling ass. With one final slam, it arched back and roared in release.

Hot, sticky Boko-cum filled her womb. Its load pooled out of her stuffed pussy and drizzled onto the ground. Paya's eyes rolled back in utter bliss...

_Whap! Whap! _

The leader jerked back, pulling out and staining her ass with cum. The one above her suddenly stiffened and slumped over her. The salty ball in her mouth changed almost immediately, and she was now tasting ash. "Pwtoo!"

Paya's tongue panted out the dissolved nut. The two monsters that had been fucking her were already disappearing into a cloud of black smoke. She flinched to protect herself from the sudden clouds of ash. "I...I...w-wha-?"

The Sheikah turned, eyes unfocused, at the celebrating Bokoblin. The same one that had spunked on her tits and been tossed aside mid-deepthroat. It was now the last one standing...and to the victor, would go the spoils.

Paya said nothing, did nothing, and let the surviving monster do with her as it wished. She mewled as it rolled her on her back and stuck her legs high into the air. Her ankles came to rest against a rotted support beam. The beast squatted down and lined up with her stuffed, leaking, yet still absolutely _gushing _pussy...

The Sheikah merely moaned as she felt her calves being pulled up. Her snatch was filled with another cock - longer and thinner than the one before. She felt broken, misshapen nails scrape over her knees, and dug her fingers in the dirt in anticipation of the heaven to come. Her sore, strained throat choked out a single word,

"M-M-Master…"

In the distance, a looming shape could be seen, overlooking both her and the hidden village just out of sight. it lay still - dormant as ever even after ten thousand years. Perhaps one day it would carry importance again...though Paya scarcely cared to speculate on when or why.

* * *

**Three down, nine to go. See you in April! :)**


End file.
